


Lace on Skin

by Extinction



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hannibal is hella surprised, M/M, Will wants to surprise Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/pseuds/Extinction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to do something special for his and Hannibal's one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace on Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemisslawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/gifts).



> This one goes out to [littlemisslawyer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer) because she's awesome and patient in waiting for this story that I promised to write months ago, so sorry, lovely! Also because she's an amazing writing partner and she motivates me like whoa <3
> 
> Also, credit for the gorgeous lingerie goes to [aliceland](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceland) [(mads--hatter)](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/) because she was super helpful when I had no idea what to make Will wear. 
> 
> This is mostly meant to be shameless smut. Sorry, no actual plot here. Unbeta'd and a little OOC.

“I’m not really sure about this.” Will frowned, brow furrowed as he carefully – and with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks – studied the clothing set out in front of him.

“Nonsense, it’s a great idea,” Beverly assured him. Slim fingers picked at the material of the fabric, smoothing out any wrinkles. She held it up in front of her, eyebrow raised, her lips curling up into an amused smile. “He’s going to love it.”

“That _might_ be one possibility,” he agreed. “But it could also be that he’ll hate it and think I’m a freak.” Not that Will would blame him if he did; this was probably one of the worst ideas he had ever had. “I can’t believe that I let you talk me into doing this,” he glared accusingly at her.

Beverly ignored him. “Dr. Lecter will owe me _big time_ for this.” She tapped her finger against her lip, bending over to further inspect it. “Phase one is a go. Now…” she approached him with long strides and Will took a step back, startled by the wicked gleam in her eyes. “We need to get you prepared.”

Will thought back to just how well she had actually prepared him for this moment.  If there was a limit to being overly prepared then Will had definitely passed it.

Without another word, Beverly grabbed onto his arm and dragged him across the room, pulling him into the bathroom.

The door closed behind them with the resolute click of the lock.

+

Will couldn’t stop tugging at his clothes. No matter how many times he pulled it down, it kept inching back up. This was embarrassing. This was awful and he was seriously regretting having done this. He could’ve come up with so many other ideas, ones that were guaranteed to not haunt him for the rest of his life.

Instead, he had let Beverly talk him into this, _knowing_ that it was most likely that he would die of mortification before ever getting to show Hannibal this.

He wondered whether it was too late to change now. With a determined nod, he stood up, prepared to head back into the bathroom to pull this ridiculous costume off and pretend that it never happened.

Hannibal would never know and Will would burn it before he found out. If Hannibal asked about the smell, Will could just lie and said that he had fucked up trying to cook again.

The front door downstairs opened and closed and Will froze, nearly tripping in his haste once he realized that it was probably Hannibal.

_Shit, shit, shit._

He wasn’t supposed to be home this early. He wasn’t supposed to be home for another few hours at the least. Hannibal had said that he was going to be busy with patients for most of the afternoon. It was barely _noon._

There was the sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs and Will was running out of time, he couldn’t just keep standing here, he had to _move._

With wide eyes, he looked at every corner of the room, lingering on the door to the closet before settling on the bathroom door. He quickly – but carefully – made his way towards it.

_“Will?”_

Hannibal was right outside the room, right behind the door and Will was not even halfway to the bathroom. He glared down at the shoes he was wearing, cursing his inability to walk in them. If he moved too fast he was sure to break his neck. 

The door opened and Will didn’t dare turn around. He should’ve run for the closet door, it was much closer than the bathroom. There was silence and he could feel it heavy against his skin, could already feel Hannibal’s heated gaze on his back.

“Will?”

He winced, turning around and pasting on a smile, giving Hannibal a casual wave. “Hi. I didn’t expect you back home so soon.” Pretending was the way to go; it was the only way to go, really. He already wanted the floor to swallow him up; the last thing he wanted was to actually think about what he had just done.

Of course, pretending could only work if the other person pretended as well. Which Hannibal wasn’t doing.

At all.

He stared at him with dark eyes, raking over his form with an intensity that sent shivers down his spine. He stood completely still, not moving an inch, only keeping his eyes on Will. He didn’t even say anything, didn’t seem all too eager to start a conversation.

Will knew that he hated it. He should’ve known, what the hell had he even been thinking, letting Beverly talk him into this?

But Beverly had truly believed that Hannibal would’ve liked it and Will knew that he couldn’t really blame her.

This was his fault for going along with it; it had been a mere suggestion, one that he could’ve argued against had he not wanted to do it.

So what if he had spent money and time on this? It didn’t matter, he could’ve thought of a better way, a better gift to give to Hannibal. Their anniversary was special, it marked their first year together and he doubted that this was what Hannibal had had in mind.

He had probably made a reservation at their favorite restaurant, planning on enjoying each other’s company with a glass of wine afterwards.

What he probably hadn’t prepared for was to come home to the sight of Will in a maid costume, complete with stockings, in heels no less.

In heels that he could barely even stand in, no matter how much he had practiced with Beverly weeks earlier.

Not to mention the small surprise he was wearing _underneath_ the short dress. There were other small details – like the quick slide of lip gloss on his lips that he had been convinced to wear and the fact that he had shaved _everywhere_  – but what really was ridiculous was that bit.

He was a mess. An absolute mess and Hannibal still wasn’t saying anything so he could now safely assume that he had fucked up tremendously and now needed to go hide in the bathroom to nurse his hurt pride.

“Right. I’m just going to,” he jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom,” change out of this now.” He was going to wipe off the goddamn make-up off of his face which now felt humiliatingly smooth and bare due to him shaving off his usual scruff. He was going to throw these shoes in the trash and he was going to make an attempt at flushing the costume down the toilet. 

Moving in calculated measurements, he shuffled past Hannibal but a hand wrapped around his arm to stop him. He nearly toppled over and Hannibal righted him, touching him carefully. “My apologies. I was…surprised.”

“No, it’s my fault. I never asked if you were into this and yet I did it anyway. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,” he said, remorse apparent in his tone. He hadn’t meant to ruin their day and he had and now he didn’t know how they were going to deal with this issue.

There had been no prior evidence that Hannibal liked role-play or anything similar. They had normal sex, nothing kinky or anything that deviated from the ordinary. Not that Hannibal wasn’t a good lover for not participating in different activities – he was definitely the best he had ever had.

Will truly didn’t know why he had thought that this would’ve been a good idea.

“Will.” His face was tilted up and he met Hannibal’s eyes that were now regarding him warmly. There was no disgust on his face nor in his tone and Will felt a flutter of hope in his chest that maybe he hadn’t made a mistake. “You look beautiful,” Hannibal murmured, staring down at him with obvious awe and the words made Will blush.

It wasn’t the first time that Hannibal had used that particular word but despite that, Will still couldn’t get used to it. He doubted that he ever would.

“So…you don’t hate it?” he asked, biting his lip. He hated sounding so unsure of himself but at times it couldn't be helped. He wasn't exactly the sexiest person in the world but Hannibal looked at him as if he was and that was enough for him.

Strong hands moved down his back and then the skirt of the dress was lifted up.

Oh God. He knew the exact moment that Hannibal realized what he was wearing underneath. Sanguine eyes widened marginally as soon as his fingers touched lace.

Will had once again allowed Beverly to talk him into something that he normally wouldn't do. It had been embarrassing enough to have to go into the store to actually buy this but then he had been made to actually try it on, convinced by both Beverly and the saleswoman. They had even shoved the matching garter set into his arms before pushing him into the dressing room. Within the privacy of the dressing room, Will had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.

The [panties](http://www.lyst.com/clothing/agent-provocateur-black-margot-brief/) were a pair of a high waisted wrap over briefs that rested comfortably on the sharp jut of his hips, all French black lace and intricate bows. When he had turned around, he saw that the panties dipped into a V-shape, hinting at the dimples on his lower back. The back was more risqué than the front, the lace wrapping around the back in different ways, all leading down to reveal that there was not much covering the bottom. It was completely open, enough so that his hole was revealed if he bent over and Will had never felt so exposed before.  Hannibal would fit perfectly through it with no need to move any fabric aside.

The [matching suspenders](http://www.lyst.com/clothing/agent-provocateur-black-margot-bra/) had only made him feel…naughtier, if that was even possible. They too were all lace and it sat perfectly against the curve of his waist, the lace strappings pulling up the silk black [stockings](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/silk-stockings-black) he had randomly picked out.

Will had taken one look at the whole ensemble and he had shoved everything off then, cheeks flushed red but he had walked out of the store with a small pink bag in hand in the end anyway.

Now, Will realized that perhaps, he had made the right choice. Embarrassment had almost made him put everything back where he had found it, determined to forget about the whole incident. But he couldn’t stop imagining himself in them, couldn’t stop imagining what Hannibal’s reaction would be.

As Hannibal’s hand drifted to the open derriere detail, fingers lingering dangerously close to familiar territory, all traces of uncertainty fled. Hannibal hadn’t replied to his question but judging by the way that he now seemed unable to keep his hands off of him, he could at least assume that the other man liked it.

He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, confidence quickly replacing his initial shyness. “Happy anniversary,” he murmured, tone soft as he nipped at the man’s ear. The hands cupped his ass, pulling him in closer to Hannibal. His body pressed up against him like this, he could feel Hannibal’s hardness against his thigh and with a coy smile, Will’s hand drifted down to cup his cock through his pants. He kissed him slowly, chastely, nothing at all compared to the thoughts now running through his mind. Hannibal swiped his tongue across Will’s lips, tasting him and smearing his lip gloss in the process. Will broke the kiss, still close enough for their lips to brush against each other.

“I wasn’t exactly sure how you’d react but then again, you always seem to surprise me.”

“I believe that I am the one who is surprised. Pleasantly so.” Hannibal pulled away from him to take in the sight of him again and Will stood up straighter though it was difficult to do in heels. He took a deep breath and pulled away completely from Hannibal, turning around and putting one foot in front of the other in what he prayed to whatever deities there were, looked like the seductive walk Beverly had coached him through.

His hips swayed, the clicking of the heels interrupting the loud silence. They were sharp stiletto heels, black patent leather and they made his legs look amazing – or so Beverly had reassured him.  It had taken him weeks to master this walk, torturous weeks that had resulted in many arguments and blisters, but he had finally managed to pull it off successfully, just in time for his surprise.

The hardest part had actually been finding a maid costume that would suit him. There were a few designed for men but they looked cheap and gaudy and the last thing Will wanted was to wear something like that for Hannibal. The man would’ve probably been offended.

So, he had searched endlessly for something that wouldn’t make him look like he was obviously in drag. He had to cross out any with a plunging neckline as he didn’t have the necessary parts that would’ve otherwise accentuated his nonexistent cleavage.

He later then finally came upon one that was perfect; one that wasn’t too short nor too long and one that had sleeves. It had none of the white laced cuffs that usually decorated most of the costumes he had seen before either. It had a gathered skirt with a laced trimmed hem and it came with a white satin apron that tied around his waist. Will had been relieved to find that it fit him and that his shoulders didn’t even look as broad in this one as they had in the other ones. He was pleased and had bought it immediately, not even giving himself time to later regret his purchase. Of course he had almost returned it when he realized the gravity of making such a decision but now he was glad that he had gone ahead with it after all.

The hem of the dress brushed against the back of his thighs with every step until he finally made it to the bed. Will toed off his heels – because there was no way he was doing this in these death traps – and he looked over his shoulder at Hannibal as he bent over and arched his back, on his hands and knees, displaying himself for his lover.

Hannibal didn’t need any words and he didn’t waste any time in closing the distance between them either, his clothed erection pressed up against him, his small thrusts brushing against the tight pucker of his hole.  

“Naughty minx,” he whispered into his ear, his hands slowly running over his flank as he made his way down and gripped the hem of the skirt, bunching it up around his waist. Will could already imagine the picture he made, lewd, laid out bare, just ready to be taken. He bit back his groan at that, his own erection trapped by the cage of lace of the panties; it pressed into the fabric insistently, throbbing and begging for release and dammit, why wasn’t Hannibal undressed yet?

“Take your clothes off,” he demanded, impatient now that all the pleasantries were out of the way. Hannibal chuckled, softly stroking an asscheek before striking it with the flat of his palm. This time, Will didn’t bother hiding his groan, completely taken by surprise. He hadn’t struck too hard, merely just a sharp reprimand.

“You bruise easily,” Hannibal mused, once again back to stroking him, soothing the sting of the smack. “Perhaps one day, we should make an attempt at finding out just how much you are able to take.” Before Will could even think about responding, there was the rustling of cloth and then the clinking of a belt buckle and Jesus, had he known that dressing up would bring this out in Hannibal, he would’ve done it sooner.

The heat of Hannibal’s cock pressed up against him, sliding in between his cheeks. He could feel the head brush against his hole with each slide and Will pushed back, intent on getting some much needed friction. Hannibal pulled away, his hand resuming its earlier position and then he felt a finger prod at his entrance, the tip of it sliding in. The other man made a soft noise of surprise at already finding him loose and wet.

“I didn’t want to waste any time with preparation,” Will explained, his blush spreading down to his neck. He didn’t turn around to look at Hannibal, too embarrassed, but he knew that even his ears were red. He had taken a shower beforehand, making sure to clean himself thoroughly; afterwards, before he had pulled on his outfit, he had used his fingers again to loosen him up with a generous amount of lubrication.

Hope. He had been hopeful that Hannibal would like this, hopeful that it would end favorably for them both and now he was relieved that he had gone ahead and done it because he didn’t want to have to wait to feel Hannibal inside of him.

Hannibal merely hummed but Will could tell that he was pleased and he wondered whether Hannibal was just as impatient as he was.

The cockhead now sliding into him told him that he was.

Will pushed back against the pressure, making sure to bear down because no matter how often they did this and no matter how prepared Will was, Hannibal was always an uncomfortable fit at first, too large for him to take all at once. Hannibal was careful, slowly sliding in until the flared head popped in and after that, it was much easier to take in the rest of him, all the way to the hilt until he could feel the other man’s coarse pubic hair and his balls resting against his taint through the fabric of the panties.

He was full, deliciously full and he liked this feeling the best, when he could feel all of Hannibal, could feel him throbbing inside of him, hot and hard and veined. Careful hands ran down his back, soothing as Hannibal gave him time to adjust. Fingers plucked at the straps of his suspenders, the lace that still covered most of his ass and the silk stockings. They froze for a moment at the feel of smooth soft skin above the stockings - Will would probably have to mention how embarrassing it had been shaving his legs so that the stockings could slide on easily later on - before continuing on in his exploration, his fingers then moved to the opening in the panties, thumbs spreading him open as much as the fabric allowed him to.

Will had found that Hannibal really liked to see where they were connected, his hole eagerly sucking Hannibal’s length in. At first, it had made him embarrassed, not used to being looked at intensely and _there_ of all places but over time, he had gotten used to it, not minding that Hannibal couldn’t seem to look away, almost as if he couldn’t believe that they were linked so intimately.

Finally, after a few minutes, Will took a deep breath, wriggling back against Hannibal. The other man took that as his cue and started to move, gripping his hips tightly as he pulled him back onto his cock. Will reached down with a hand, moving in between his legs to palm his prominent erection, the tip of his dick peeking out from underneath the lace.

The fact that he was getting fucked by Hannibal while wearing something so indecent only aroused him more and he was so hard that it hurt, he knew that this was going to end quickly for him.

Sometimes – most times, really – Hannibal took him slowly, with a patience that drove him crazy until he couldn’t do anything but babble nonsense, tired, sensitive and overworked.

But sometimes, Hannibal took him with a desperation that always managed to make Will lose his mind, racing towards the edge and eager to hurl himself off of it.

This was one of those times and the initial hesitation was no more because now Hannibal was pounding into him with long, hard strokes and Will could do nothing but clutch at the sheets, crying out at every thrust. Hannibal angled his hips a certain way that spoke of having done it already so many times before and Will’s mouth opened into a silent scream when he hit his prostate. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer and he fell, shoulders on the bed, his ass held up by Hannibal as he continued thrusting into him without pause. He had given up on stroking himself, couldn't even focus on anything other than the heavy drag of Hannibal's cock against the rim of his hole. 

The head of Hannibal’s cock rubbed against the small bundle of nerves mercilessly and Will cursed under his breath, eyes squeezed shut. He could see stars, could see them multiplying and joining together until it all became bright, too damn bright and he knew that at any moment, it would become a supernova.

Each thrust was harsh, knocking the breath out of him and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe, trying to desperately reach nirvana with Hannibal right beside him.

When one of Hannibal’s hands left his hips – which would, without a doubt, be bruised by tomorrow – and slipped down to stick his hand into the panties, gripping him tightly in his hand, the tight band of pleasure within Will _snapped_ and he came with a loud cry of Hannibal’s name, spurting over his knuckles and seeping through the lace. Will panted, trembling underneath Hannibal as he rode out his climax until he realized that Hannibal was still moving inside of him, losing all sense of rhythm as he mindlessly sought his pleasure.

He clenched tightly around the other man, urging him on and then Hannibal’s pace slowed to stuttering thrusts and he draped himself over Will’s back, covering him with his body as he flooded his insides with hot cum.

Will could still feel Hannibal’s dick twitching as the man slid out of him and he could most certainly feel cum already starting to leak out of his abused hole, trailing down his thigh and probably ruining his stockings. He had no idea how he was going to get this washed, didn’t even have any knowledge of how to handle cleaning lace or silk off. Hannibal knew, he had to, he would ask him later, he thought to himself, mind still in a haze.

Hannibal seemed to have left and when he came back, it was with a wet flannel in hand, wiping Will off. Will made a soft noise of gratitude, now lying completely on the bed. He didn’t want to move, was comfortable like this and apparently, Hannibal thought the same because after he was done, he stripped off the rest of his clothing and lay beside Will. He wrapped his arms around his waist, fingering the silk apron still tied around it.

“I’m too lazy to take it all off now,” Will said, eyes closed. It had taken him long to finally put it all together and it would probably be faster in taking it off if Hannibal helped but he was comfortable like this and could prolong it for a moment longer at least. “Are we still going to dinner?” He hoped not, he didn't even think that he could get up.

“Only if you wish to. Otherwise, I am sure that I can make dinner for us.” That sounded like a much better plan. Besides, Hannibal’s cooking was better than most restaurants and they would be able to enjoy themselves in a more intimate setting.  Will still didn’t do very well with crowds but he was slowly getting better about it.

A beat of silence and then,” I would not mind doing this more often.”

Will cracked open an eye, taking a moment to consider the words. “Really?” This had been random, something that he had only thought of doing for their special day but he couldn’t say that he hadn’t enjoyed himself either. “I…don’t think that I’d mind that either.”

It would be different, knowingly choosing outfits that could be used to please Hannibal. Doing this had made him feel unbelievably sexy, as if he could rule the world with just one look.

But then again, that might’ve just been the heels.

Will bit his lip in thought, his hand on Hannibal’s as he laced their fingers together. “I saw some really interesting pieces back in the store when I picked this out.” Interesting probably wasn’t the correct word to use but he had no other way to describe it. Maybe next time Will could take Hannibal and he could be the one to pick something out for Will to try on.

There were so many possibilities now that this certain door had opened; so many new things to try, so many new ways to try them in.

“Then I would very much like accompanying you on your next trip there.” There, the confirmation that Hannibal wanted to be involved in this, whatever it was. Yet another thing they could add to their list of what they liked doing in the bedroom. Maybe, this would be incentive to try out new things.

After all, now that he had finally gotten this out of the way, there were so many ideas that he was dying to try out; so many that he hadn’t thought possible before today. “Alright. As long as you’re the one that’s paying.” None of this had come cheap and he had splurged heavily on only just the lingerie.

“Of course. I am sure that we can come to an agreement for how you can repay me.”

Will sniggered, pinching the man’s arm. “I’m sure we can.” He had a feeling that Hannibal would soon want to renovate their closet, making room for the new outfits that would be added to Will’s side.

He didn’t mind it at all.

He was more than fine with the thought of Hannibal spoiling him, could already imagine strutting around in front of Hannibal in bits of silk and lace.

He found that he liked it all very much, so much that he wanted to get started right away. But instead, he sighed contently, relaxing back against Hannibal.

“Happy one year anniversary.”

And he was sure that there would be many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://bxd-wolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
